Honeymoon of the Century
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard and Liara are now a married couple and spend a delightful few weeks at Rannoch while Liara secretly plans for their future.
1. Questions and hope

**A/N : Hi guys I'm back and I am sorry it took so long for a new story for the series to be published but i just want to thank you all for your patience and for all the support I have got after that Hate review as always enjoy this chapter leave a review if you spot any problems (Thanks to Combine GLaDOS for beta reading this story)**

"You all packed?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, why?" Liara asked.

"It doesn't look like you are bringing much stuff" Shepard said, looking at Liara's rather small suitcase.

"Trust me, I doubt I'll use half of it" Liara said with a smile "Are you sure you'll need everything you are bringing?" Liara asked looking at Shepard's large suitcase.

"Well I think so. I mean, if you need extras better safe then sorry" Shepard said sarcastically

"I suppose" Liara said then a horn was heard

"Oh taxis here" Shepard said. Liara practically ran out of the house and straight into the taxi Shepard smiled and locked up.

"It was to the Ship-yards right? Personal travel?" the driver asked.

"That's right" Liara said.

"Thought so. Just making sure I got the right couple this time" the driver said as they took off.

When they arrived they had their luggage inspected. Liara seemed nervous to Shepard when they scanned her bag but Shepard decided it was just her imagination. When everything was cleared Shepard had to go through some more checks due to her cybernetics.

"I told you it would be easier if we just flew ourselves," Shepard said as she finally was cleared.

"Well if we did that we wouldn't be able to fly first-class," Liara said excitedly.

"I suppose," Shepard said finding it hard to match her new wifes excitement after her longer then needed checks.

"What do we do now?" Liara asked as she sat down.

"We wait."

As Shepard sat next to her wife, Shepard noticed Liara was wearing a necklace, "When did you get that?" Shepard asked

"It was a wedding gift from Miranda. Why?" Liara asked.

"I got the exact same thing," Shepard said

"Does yours open as well?" Liara asked as she open the pendent

"Yes," Shepard said opening hers. They then looked at each others they had a picture of each other Shepard smiled "She wanted to make sure we always stayed close together" Shepard said happly

Liara smiled and kissed Shepard "The next flight to Rannoch will be leaving shortly. Will all passengers please proceed on board" the announcement said

Liara sighed as they broke their kiss

"Well, let's go" Shepard said as she took Liara by the hand and walked on board.


	2. Arrival and surprises

**A/N : well here is the next chapter I hope you guys are enjoying this there will be 3-5 more chapters in this story if you like this story please leave a review if you see anything I could do to improve the quality of my stories.**

Rannoch

The flight was long but Liara and Shepard didn't care. They were in luxury and they were together; they couldn't be happier as the ship touched down on Rannoch.

"Wasn't someone supposed to meet us here?" Liara asked as they stood outside the Ship-yard.

"Yeah I suppose they are late," Shepard said, then a Quarian ran towards them

"Are you the T'Soni-Shepards?" he asked

"Yes," Liara said cautiously.

"Your taxi is in bay 5. Please follow me," he said.

Liara and Shepard followed him to the sky-car and opened the door.

"Please enter and enjoy your stay on Rannoch," he said.

"Oh, we will," Liara said as Shepard blushed.

"Right. To Villa 5, is that correct?" a familiar voice said.

"Tali!" Shepard said almost yelling

"What are you doing driving a sky-car? Shouldn't you be working on the Geth?" Liara asked.

"I am. I took a day off. I haven't had one since I returned to Rannoch plus I'm close to finding a way to restart them," Tali said with a hint of pride.

"That's good news," Shepard said.

"Exactly," Tali agreed.

"I still don't see why you are driving us," Liara said.

"Well I couldn't let someone else take the honour of being the one to drive the most desirable couple to their honeymoon destination, could I?" Tali said as she started the engine.

The flight to the villa didn't take long at all.

"Right, here we are you guys. Have fun!" Tali said.

"We will, Tali, thanks" Shepard said

"No problem" Tali said, as she fired up the sky car and flew away.

"Nice place," Shepard said as they opened the door to the villa

"It's big," Liara said

"It's supposed to be," Shepard said, "let's take a look around" Shepard suggested as she moved her luggage into the living room.

"Ok, let's go explore," Liara said with a smile as she moved to the bedroom.

Shepard on the other hand wondered around the villa, looking at all it had to offer then she realised she was alone "Liara?" She called.

"I'm in here! I've found my favourite room!" Liara said.

Shepard opened the door and there was her wife smiling up at her from the bed sheets.

"Want to join me?" Liara asked.

Shepard smiled and started to undress, "always," Shepard said.


	3. Strange dreams and happy thoughts

**A/N : Sorry I haven't uploaded anything recently Batman Arkham Knight (PS4 version) has taken up all my time but i'm back and here is another chapter enjoy.**

"Wow…you're…amazing" Shepard said panting

"You were as amazing" Liara said as she kissed Shepard.

Shepard noticed Liara rummaging through her luggage, "what are you looking for?" Shepard asked as her breathing returned to normal

"Hold on…this" Liara said bringing out a video recorder.

"You can't be serious! You want to film…us together?" Shepard said giving Liara a confused and not at all impressed look.

"No, not that," Liara said "if we go looking around I want to bring back something to show our kids," Liara said.

"One thing at a time honey," Shepard said with a hint of shock.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited," Liara said.

"Well," Shepard said "I think I know a way to keep your mind occupied," Shepard said as she pulled Liara back onto the bed.

"Doctor! Come quick she's waking up!" Ashley said

"Ash…? Where am I?" Shepard asked in a daze.

"You're in the hospital on the Citadel. Can you remember the beacon on Eden Prime?" Ashley asked.

"The one that Saren was chasing? Yes," Shepard said.

"It knocked you out. You've been in a coma for 4 months, Shepard," Ashley said.

"4 months? What about Saren and the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"We showed the evidence to the council and they revoked Sarens spectre status and sent teams out to arrest him. As for the Reapers, I don't know how you heard about them but they are just a story Saren used to control the Geth" Ashley said.

"No, they are real! We fought them! Ash, you died on Virmire and Kaiden nearly died, Garrus and Tali are together and I'm married to Liara" Shepard said.

"Kaiden's ok, he is Captains Andersons new XO. Garrus is A C-Sec officer who found more evidence against Saren and Tali is a Quarian who was on her pilgrimage who helped us put the final nail in Sarens coffin, and plus look at me, Shepard, I'm fine," Ashley said "as for this Liara, do you mean Benezia's daughter? If so, she has been arrested along with her mother. You are not married to her Shepard," Ashley said.

"What about Wrex, Miranda, EDI, Jacob, and James?" Shepard asked .

"The doctors told me you've had some intense dreams, but I never expected anything this bad," Ashley said. The door opened and doctor came in followed by two people close to Shepard.

"Lieutenant, is our daughter ok?" John asked

"She's been confused with the difference between what's she'd dreamed and reality, but other than that I'd say she's fine," Ashley said

"Oh thank goodness! We thought we'd nearly lost you, Elizabeth," Hannah said

"Wait, Dad, what are you doing back with Mum?" Shepard asked

"When she told me about what had happened to you, I couldn't stay away," John said smiling Shepard forced herself to return the smile.

"Excuse me, Commander" the doctor said, "what I have to tell you is extremely important," he said, "What ever you think has happened since you being in contact with that beacon is all a dream. Ok? It never happened. Now I know you might find that hard to believe right now but I assure you none of it happened," the doctor said.

Rannoch

Shepard awoke with Liara in her arms, "just a dream this is reality it was just a dream" Shepard said to her self trying to calm her self down, "the Reapers were real. Your love for her is real. Everything you've done is real," Shepard said as her breathing returned to normal. She relaxed and went back to sleep.

"I…love…you…so…much," Shepard said.

"Well…I…should…hope...so," Liara said kissing Shepard.

There was then a knock on the door, "Shepard, Shepard, Shepard," Tali yelled.

"What could she want?" Liara asked.

"I'll go see" Shepard said, as she quickly threw on her underwear and a jacket, "hey, Tali, is something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"You two haven't been seen in over a week," Tali said.

"Well we've…been busy" Shepard said.

"With what?" Tali asked.

"Seriously Tali? I'm on my honeymoon with the woman of my dreams. What do you think we have been doing? Bingo?" Shepard asked.

"No, I just didn't think humans were able to maintain a weeks worth of physically exertion," Tali said.

"Well Cerberus' upgrades helped" Shepard said with a smile.

"Ok, I've got the picture" Tali said as she turned to go, "Oh Shepard before you two leave drop down by my lab I'll show you my progress." Tali said.

"We will, Tali, I promise," Shepard said as she headed back inside.

Shepard went back to the bedroom where she saw Liara looking through her luggage, "What are you looking for?" Shepard asked kneeling next to her wife.

"Hmm? Oh this," Liara replied as she brought out a bikini.

"Why will you be needing that?" Shepard asked.

"Well I thought we've done enough exploring, so i thought we could sunbathe for a bit before going out to see what else Rannoch has to offer" Liara said.

"So you're not happy with me? Is that what you are saying?" Shepard said with mock hurt in her voice.

"What! No, I just…" Liara started then she caught on "You're so infuriating sometimes" Liara said with a huff.

"I am. I really am," Shepard agreed as she followed her wife to the pool. They both sat and let their bodies soak up the suns rays.

 **A/N : Seeing as I've been away I thought you guys would like a sizable chapter leave a review if you did enjoy it always helps me to know what you all think (So long as it is not a hate review)**


	4. One last important visit

**A/N Hi guys and i know some of you were a bit confused with the dream Shepard had in the last chapter it was an idea i had for a story jumping from the dream reality and reality but i couldn't think of much so i just put it in there sorry if it doesn't fit. enjoy this chapter.**

Shepard was fast asleep as Liara got off the sun bed and went into the bathroom. She took out a test and waited for the result which came almost immediately. 'Positive'. Liara's breath was taken away, she was pregnant. She put her hand on her stomach and wondered what to tell Shepard and how she would react.

"Liara?" Shepard called.

Liara quickly disposed of the test, "I'm in here," Liara said.

"I was wondering if you want to do down to Tali's lab before we leave," Shepard said.

Liara smiled she quickly sent Tali a message, "I think that would be a great idea," she said.

Geth reactivation lab

"This is where all our research into the Geth has been done," the Quarian said who was showing them around, "so far we have tried 230 different ways to reactivate the Geth all with varying amounts of success but none of them have been able to keep the Reaper upgrades that make the Geth independent but Admiral Tali Zorah is confident that her team will find a way," he said with optimism clear in his voice.

"Will we be able to speak to Tali?" Liara asked.

"Well not normally but you two aren't normal tourists so I think we can arrange something" He said as he passed Shepard and Liara some Haz-Mat suites.

"Is this necessary?" Shepard asked.

"The next area is where we try to reactivate the Geth. If something goes wrong we don't want anyone to get hurt," He explained as Liara and Shepard put the suites on.

"Hi guys," Tali said.

"Hey Tali" Shepard and Liara said.

"You're just in time, we're just about to try to reactivate a Geth Prime," Tali said with obvious excitement in her voice, "if this goes well we will be able to easily use this method to reactivate all of the Geth," Tali said.

"So everyone cross your fingers," Shepard said.

"Reactivation try number 231," A Quarian said.

"Let's hope that 231 is a lucky number," Liara said, taking Shepard's hand.

There was then a blinding flash of light and then it was all over.

Tali rushed to the Geth's side.

"Admiral Zorah?" the Geth said.

"Yes, it's me," Tali said.

"Quick Freger, take a scan of the Geth's processing unit," Tali said then a holographic image appeared. Shepard had only seen this once when Legion showed the Geth with the Reaper upgrades.

"IT WORKED!" Tali yelled. Her team hugged each other. "Well do you two ever get tired of seeing history?" Tali asked.

"No, not really. This has made my actions on the crucible worthwhile, thanks to you, Tali" Shepard said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Shepard."

"Commander, can we have a photo with you?" one of the Quarians asked

Shepard smiled, "sure," she said as they all gathered around the Geth.

Tali pulled Liara to one side, "ok Liara, what's the important thing you sent the message about?" Tali asked.

"I'm pregnant, Tali," Liara said.

"Pregnant? Does Shepard know?" Tali asked.

"No and that's the problem…I don't know how she will react," Liara said, worry clear in her voice.

"Well just treat it like anything with Shepard and wait for the right moment" Tali said.

Shepard and Liara spent the last few days on Rannoch exploring the new city on Rannoch and trying to avoid the press which had came to Rannoch to find out more about the Geth reactivation.

Soon it was time for Liara and Shepard to return home.

"Well, do you think our kids will like the tour of Rannoch?" Shepard said

"Don't forget meeting the Geth and hiding from the press," Liara said.

"How could I?" Shepard said with a smile.

Soon they were aboard the ship taking them home and Shepard was fast asleep on Liara's shoulders.

"It won't be me and you anymore, Shepard," Liara whispered hoping Shepard could hear her, "I'm pregnant and I can't wait. I know you'll be an amazing Father," Liara said as she too settled down to sleep.

 **A/N : LIARA'S PREGNANT and I know a lot of you are thinking finally this is the last chapter for this story and there will be two mass effect themed one shots before the next on in the series gets published.**


End file.
